Eudial
Eudial ist die erste der Witches 5 und ein Mitglied der Death Busters. Wie alle der Witches 5, hat auch sie einen Level, der ihren Rang innerhalb der Gruppe repräsentiert. Mit einem Level von 78 ist sie die Zweitschwächste der fünf Hexen. Manga Eudial ist Schülerin an der Infinity-Akademie, gleichzeitig jedoch auch verantwortlich für Anstand und Benehmen der Philosophieklassen. Ihre eigentliche Hauptaufgabe aber besteht im Sammeln von Menschenopfern für die Death Busters, damit diese die Körper der Menschen als Wirte für Daimons benutzen können. Da die Death Busters jedoch nur schleppende Erfolge aufgrund der Eingriffe der Sailor Kriegerinnen erzielen, beauftragt Kaolinite die ihr untergebenen Witches 5 damit, sich um die Kriegerinnen zu kümmern. Eudial ist die erste der fünf Hexen, die sich freiwillig meldet und den Auftrag übernimmt. Sie organisiert ein Zeltlager für die neuen Schüler der Infinity-Akademie auf dem Berg M, um ihnen in einer nächtlichen Zeremonie die Seelen zu stehlen. Diese Seelen sollen dem großen Pharao 90 geopfert werden und die übrig gebliebenen Körper würden als Wirte für Dämoneneier dienen. Sie wird allerdings von Sailor Mars und Sailor Jupiter bei ihrem Vorhaben unterbrochen. Eudial will die beiden daraufhin angreifen und vernichten, in der Hoffnung dadurch ein Level aufzusteigen. Doch Sailor Mars kommt ihr zuvor und attackiert sie mit Mars Snake Fire. Der Feuerangriff brennt Eudials Körper weg und es kommt ein gorgonenähnliches Monster zum Vorschein. Hierbei handelt es sich um den Daimon, der ursprünglich von den Death Busters in Eudials Körper eingepflanzt wurde. Eudial versucht erneut anzugreifen, wird jedoch endgültig von der ebenfalls am Kampfort eintreffenden Sailor Moon vernichtet. Ihre Kolleginnen der Witches 5 äußern sich im Anschluss äußerst abfällig über Eudial und sind der Auffassung, dass sie es nicht verdient gehabt habe, Teil ihrer Gruppe gewesen zu sein. Später wird sie von Kaolinite wiederbelebt. In der Infinity-Akademie angekommen, wird Sailor Mars von der Hexe verhöhnt, Mars habe nicht den richtigen Kampfgeist und wird von Eudial mit einem gezielten Tritt niedergestreckt. Durch suggestive Überredungskunst gelingt es Eudial Reis freiwillige Unterwerfung zu erwirken. Als die Witches die Inner Senshi in ihre Gewalt gebracht haben, werden sie von Sailor Neptune und Sailor Pluto erneut vernichtet. Anime thumb|left|Eudial in der Animeserie Eudial ist die Führerin der Witches 5 und hat zudem die anderen Hexen für ihre Arbeit ausgebildet . Sie arbeitet als wissenschaftliche Angestelte für Dr. Soichi Tomoe in einem unterirdischen Labor, dem Zimmer der 5 Hexen . Eudial versteht es, komplizierte Computerprogramme und Gerätschaften, wie ihre Fire Buster-Flammenwerfer und die Hexenwandlermaschine zu bauen. Anscheinend hat sie auch Zugang zu den Gehaltskonten der Death Busters, da sie Dr. Tomoe die Kosten für einen von ihm zerbrochenen Telefonhörer von seinem Gehalt abziehen möchte . Nachdem Dr. Tomoes Assistentin Kaolinite im Kampf gegen die Sailor Kriegerinnen besiegt wurde, wird ihr die Aufgabe übertragen, nach den Talismanen zu suchen . Im Gegensatz zu Kaolinites Dämonen, die dafür verantwortlich waren, das Reine Herz aus den Körpern der Opfer zu entfernen, erledigt dies Eudial selbst. Mit einem speziellen Gewehr schießt sie die Kristalle ihrer Opfer aus deren Körpern und stellt danach fest, ob es sich bei dem Kristall um einen Talisman handelt oder nicht. Ihre Dämonen fungieren für sie lediglich als Leibwächter im Kampf gegen die Sailor-Kriegerinnen. Zu ihren Dämonen zählen Soiya , Chagama , Ironder , Daruma , Hurdler , Kochokka , Chikon und Doorknobda . Ihre Opfer wählt Eudial mithilfe eines Computerprogramms aus - gelegentlich auch auf Vorschlag Dr.Tomes, der sich beispielsweise einen Sportler als neues Ziel wünscht. Zu ihren Opfern gehören die Trommlerin Maya Tohno , der Teezeremonienmeister Tamasaburo , der buddhistische Mönch Kakusui Yakushiji , die Athletin Elza Gray , der Jungkünstler Masanori Tsuzuki , der britische Adlige Edwards und auch die Schülerin Minako Aino . Letztere ist so begeistert davon, dass sie endlich auch ein Opfer der Death Busters geworden ist, dass sie im Wahn mit ihrem Herzkristall in eine Tiefgarage rennt, wo sie zusammenbricht. Da Eudials Dämon Doorknobda sämtliche Ausgänge versperrt hat, sehen sich Usagi Tsukino, Haruka Tenno und Michiru Kaio gezwungen, sich vor Eudials Augen zu verwandeln. Nachdem Doorknobda vernichtet wird, droht Eudial, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptune mit ihrem Fire Buster zu verbrennen, doch da erholt sich Minako Aino wieder und verwandelt sich in Sailor Venus, um Eudial zu verjagen. Nach diesem erneuten Fehlschlag beginnen die anderen Hexen hinter Eudials Rücken über sie zu lästern und spielen ihr infantile Streiche, wie das Verteilen der Versuchsschnecken in ihrem Schließfach. Angestachelt ihren Kolleginnen zu beweisen, was in ihr steckt, nutzt Eudial ihren freien Tag, um die Talismane endlich zu finden. Sie programmiert ihren Computer neu und erfährt auf diese Weise tatsächlich, wer die Träger dieser sind. Sie spricht auf Harukas und Michirus Anrufbeantworter und hinterlässt ihnen die Nachricht, dass sie die Träger der Talismane gefunden habe. Mit einem Fax lockt sie die beiden in die Marinenkathedrale. Was Eudial ihnen jedoch verschweigt, ist, dass Michiru und Haruka selbst die Träger der Talismane sind, was die beiden jedoch nicht wissen, obwohl sie selbst auf der Suche nach den Talismanen sind. Eudial greift die beiden in der Kathedrale an. Um Sailor Uranus zu schützen, wirft sich Sailor Neptun vor Eudial und wird von einem Schuss aus dem Gewehr getroffen. Dadurch wird ihr der Talisman aus dem Körper geschossen. Bevor Uranus dasselbe Schicksal ereilt, stößt Bunny Eudial und stößt sie in einen Abgrund. Dies ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass Uranus ihre Mission nach der Suche der Talismane vollenden möchte und sich selbst mit Eudials Gewehr das Reine Herz, und somit den Talisman aus dem Körper schießt. Eudial taucht etwas später wieder auf und nimmt die beiden Talismane an sich . Eine Verfolgungsjagd durch die Gänge der Kathedrale beginnt, die Sailor Moon für sich entscheiden kann. Schließlich erscheint auch Setsuna Meio, verwandelt sich in Sailor Pluto, und eröffnet Eudial und den Sailor-Kriegerinnen, dass sie die Trägerin des dritten Talismans ist: dem Granatzepter. Durch die Kräfte des dritten Talismans werden das Schwert und der Spiegel aus Eudials Händen gerissen. Anschließend vereinen sich die drei Talismane und der Heilige Gral erscheint. Eudial rennt auf ihn zu und versucht ihn für sich und die Death Buster in Besitz zu nehmen, doch Sailor Moon ist schneller. Mit der neu gewonnen Macht des Grals wirft Super Sailor Moon das Hexenfeuer Eudials auf diese zurück und befördert sie mit starker Wucht aus einem Fenster. Eudial läuft daraufhin zornig zurück zu ihrem Auto und fährt mit Vollgas, wie sie es immer tut, los. Während sie in der Marinenkathedrale um die Talismane kämpfte, machte sich Mimete, die zweite der Witches 5, an ihrem Auto zu schaffen. Sie entfernte das Bremspedal und hinterlässt ihr stattdessen eine Nachricht auf einem Zettel, der dort befestigt ist. Als Eudial das Fehlen ihrer Bremsen bemerkt, ist es bereits zu spät. Ihr gelingt es nicht mehr die Kurve zu nehmen, durchbricht die Absperrung und fährt über eine Klippe ins Meer und somit in den Tod. Attacken Eudial bastelt sich aus allen möglichen Gebrauchsgegenständen, wie einem Mixer oder einem Tankschlauch, ihre zwei Flammenwerfer (Fire Buster). Mit denen sie zwei verschiedene Angriffe ausführen kann: *Hexenfeuer *Kaugummi Außerdem ist sie die Erbauerin der Hexenwandlermaschine. Sera Myu thumb|Hitomi Tsumura als EudialEudial erscheint in den Musicals zu Mugen Gakuen - Mistress Labyrinth sowieso seiner Neubearbeitung und wird von Hitomi Tsumura verkörpert. Als Attacke verwendet sie ihren Fire Buster, allerdings benötigt sie keinen Flammenwerfer für die Ausführung. Videospiele *Im Super-Nintendo-Videospiel Sailor Moon: Another Story ist Eudial zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern der Witches 5 Bossgegnerin in Crystal Tokyo. Neben dem finalen Endgegner Wa Kaishin Apusū ist Eudial die einzige, die eine Attacke besitzt, die nur sie ausführt: Eudial Buster. *Eudial ist Bossgegnerin der ersten Welt im Sega-Game-Gear-Spiel Sailor Moon S. *Eudial ist Bossgegnerin im Arcadespiel Quiz Sailor Moon - Chiryoku Tairyoku Toki no Un. Trivia *Eudial wurde nach dem Mineral Eudialyt benannt. *Der Text auf dem Zettel, den Mimet Eudial über den herausgefressenen Bremsen hinterlässt, lautet "Schneckenfrau im Auto muss verunglücken und sterben". Einzelnachweise en:Eudial es:Eugial pl:Eudial Kategorie:Witches 5